First
by inu382
Summary: Ulquiorra is tired of repeating himself to Orihime. He realizes that her disgusting humanity is rubbing off on him. A sort of draft, and not formally revised. Sorry.


Inu: I know, I know. "Sakura's Birthday", and then there's "Love Game", but this just…_attacked_ me, and I had to write it.

Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH or any of the characters.

Warnings: …Uh…not really anything…er, extremely short, and some major alliteration in the first sentence.

Orihime stood under her window, wide eyes watching with worry at the white-clad figure in her doorway.

"Ulquiorra-san," she muttered, eyes following his every step.

"You haven't eaten," he stated simply, stopping less than an inch away from Orihime, green eyes boring into hers.

"I-I'm not hungry," she replied, straightening herself.

Ulquiorra resisted the strong urge to sigh. Again. She did it again. All he ever asked of her was to eat her food, and she refused. Again. And, again, she tried to stand up a little taller, as if she really stood a chance against him. But she still did it. Again. All it did was make that giant chest of hers touch his. All it did was bring them a little closer.

"Woman, I hate repeating myself."

"Well, you seem to be doing that a lot lately," she retorted.

She was right about that. He had been repeating himself constantly to her—something he would usually kill a "comrade" over. Another sigh was withheld. He had been cutting so many corners for her. He actually _requested_ her favorite food be made in an attempt to please her and avoid force feeding her. _Please_ her. He had done something in an attempt to make her feel some idiotic emotion he didn't believe in. And, due to its failure, there was a tight ball of frustration somewhere near the hole on his chest. He didn't like that feeling.

He didn't like any feeling.

"I only do so because Aizen-sama does not want me to have to force feed you, but you leave me no choice."

Impossibly large eyes grew even more, as the stern and somewhat brave face she held faltered.

"I…I already said I'm not hungry," she replied, voice smaller.

"I already said I don't care."

Another repetition.

He grabbed her upper arm firmly, but not hard enough to hurt her and pulled her forward. He finally released the sigh he'd been holding, throwing her on the bed.

Orihime's eyes now looked upon him in fear and she crossed her arms, clutching at herself. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow inquiringly, before realizing what she may have been thinking.

"That only happens in your world. I have no sexual frustrations. And even if I did, I would not force them upon you. You're hardly worthy."

That seemed to offend her for a second, before she relaxed. Her small relief lasted a mere few seconds, as a chain mysteriously became present and wrapped around her body, tying her securely to the bed.

"Open your mouth before I have it held open."

Orihime glared at him, clamping her mouth shut tightly. Ulquiorra resisted the urge to throw the food in her face and leave. That would be immature…and humane. Human was not something he did.

Obviously, he'd been spending too much time around her. Her disgusting humanity was rubbing off on him.

"What do I have to do to get you to open your mouth?" he asked, twirling a strawberry her intended to feed her in his hand.

"I'm not hungry," she said quickly, before shutting her mouth closed again.

Ulquiorra stared at her a long while, then reassessed the situation. _She's tied to a bed,_ he thought, _and when I threw her on it before, she thought I'd rape her. There's nothing she can do to refuse me now._

Promptly, he sat on the bed, leaning over her, drawing close to her face.

"Wh-what are you doing, Ulquiorra-san!" Orihime squeaked, blushing brightly.

"Something I'd like to experiment," he answered curtly, popped the berry in his mouth, and lowered himself, kissing her fully on the lips.

Orihime gasped, allowing Ulquiorra to push the strawberry out of his mouth into hers. Between lack of breath and a strawberry being shoved down her throat, Orihime finally chewed and swallowed it, eating her first bite in days.

Ulquiorra climbed off her, taking a second to gaze at her flushed face.

"I am going to release you. Eat. Or I'll do that again."

Orihime blushed again, glaring at him.

"That wasn't yours."

"What?"

"That kiss. My first kiss. It wasn't supposed to be yours."

Ulquiorra took a moment to ingest this. "It belonged to someone?"

"Yes!"

"I don't care," he replied finally, "Just eat, or I'll take your second kiss, too."

Orihime blushed, sitting up when the chains were removed. She sat still at the edge of the bed, unmoving. She made no move to eat the rest of her food.

"I don't like repeating myself, woman."

"Well, you do that a lot, anyway," she muttered back, darkly.

Ulquiorra watched her for a while, before curiosity ate at him.

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who was that kiss for?" he asked again, sounding unperturbed at repeating himself. Again.

Orihime looked away, "It's none of your business."

Ulquiorra stared at her a little longer, before moving towards the door.

"You have one more hour. If you haven't eaten, I'll steal your second, third, fourth, and etc. kisses. By the time I'm done feeding you, you won't have anymore to give to Kurosaki."

Orihime's head snapped up at him.

"You knew…?"

Ulquiorra simply nodded, then walked away from the room. Down the hallway, his frown became slightly more…angered. He didn't understand the strange pressure he felt near the hole by where his heart once was. Whenever he thought of Orihime giving those kisses to Kurosaki, the feeling intensified, and it made him want to kill Kurosaki even more. As if Kurosaki was _stealing_ from him.

He stopped in the middle of the hall way, completely absorbed in thought. Unconsciously, his free hand reached up, fingers lightly touching his lips. Green eyes widened slightly when he realized he wanted to continue "force feeding" Orihime. Quickly, he turned heel and walked back to her room. He stopped at the doorway, waiting for her to finish eating the bite she had before making his presence known.

"Woman."

Orihime looked up at him again, blinking.

"Ulquiorra-san? It hasn't been an hour already, has it?"

"No," he replied, "It's something else."

"What is it, Ulquiorra-san?" she asked quietly.

Ulquiorra watched her a for a few seconds, trying to decide the least amount of words that would convey what he wanted. He finally settled, "I wish I could feel."

Orihime's eyes widened slightly. Now, Orihime usually did not understand the world of love and the words of men, but there was no doubt that she understand what he had meant. She smiled weakly.

She was supposed to love Ichigo. That's how it went. She wasn't supposed to feel anything for the monster that forced her to leave him. But this monster had, in the end, won.

"Me too," she replied, standing and walking over. She placed a light kiss on his cheek, unfazed when he didn't move to return to gesture.

"As far as it goes, me too. I love you, too."

Ulquiorra nodded, turned, and briskly walked away, never looking back.


End file.
